The End Where I Begin
by piefould
Summary: Carrie's pregnant and alone. Dan and Phil want to start a family. What could be more perfect?
1. Chapter 1

**Carrie and Jack.**

It all started on a stormy London morning. Carrie was in bed, wrapped up in blankets and feeling quite cosy indeed. Her alarm was chiming above the sound of the rolling thunder and she reached an arm out of her blankets and felt around and turned it off. She stretched a little under her blankets and groaned as she rolled over to look out of the window. The sky was an ominous black, and rain was pounding down on her window. She looked into the distance and saw lightning and felt a little bit frightened. She sighed and flopped back onto her back and stared at the white ceiling. She was not ready to face the day at all. With horrific weather, cold temperatures and a hard task ahead, it was no wonder she didn't want to leave her bed.

Today was the day she had to tell Jack.

After an encounter a few weeks ago involving a lot of wine, Sopio and more wine, Carrie ended up sleeping with Jack. She left the next day in shame, before Jack woke up, with a sore head and an even sorer ego. As she stumbled back to her house in the cold air, she realized the consequences of her actions but she was hoping for the best. But the best was not what she got. 3 weeks after her night with Jack, she found out that she was pregnant. She didn't tell him straight away obviously, but she realized now that she's better tell him sooner rather than later.

Carrie got out of bed and suddenly felt nauseous. She ran into her en suite and crumpled down on the floor in front of the toilet. She was glad that there was no one home to her hear throwing up, for she knew that they would ask questions. She leant against the wall and sighed loudly, dreading having to get up. She pulled herself together and showered and got dressed. As she was walking out of the door she stared at the picture on the wall of her and Jack. He was her best friend, _how could we have ended up like this?_ She thought to herself. As she stepped out onto the street, a blast of cold air hit her and she pulled her coat tighter around herself.  
It's going to be a long walk. She thought.

With every step she took, Carrie became more and more nervous. Although the day was fining up nicely and she could see the blue sky with white fluffy clouds scattered around it. This put her in a better mood even though she was thinking, _How am I even going to tell him_? She thought about how this would affect Jack. It would turn his whole world upside down. He was used to being a bachelor, not having any responsibilities except for his YouTube channel, and that wasn't really even a responsibility, it was more of a hobby. Carrie finally turned the corner that lead to Jack's house and she climbed the steps of his house quietly and carefully. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door.  
Jack opened the door and said "Carriekins! What are you doing here?"  
Carrie said nothing and stood on the steps, looking deep into Jack's eyes.  
"What's going on?" he said, confused.  
"Jack. I'm pregnant."

Dan and Phil.

Phil as rudely awoken by a loud crack of thunder right above the apartment. He sat up and looked out the window, just as a bright flash of lightning lit up the skies of London. I don't like this thunder one bit. He thought to himself. He wriggled over in the bed and clung onto Dan for dear life. Dan was quite content in listening to the thunder and rain, but he knew his wonderful boyfriend was not so tolerable of the storm season. Dan pulled Phil closer and started stroking his midnight-black hair. Dan felt Phil relax into him and they both slowly drifted back to sleep.

In the morning, Dan woke before Phil. He got up and left Phil in bed, hoping that the storm wouldn't wake him again now that he was alone. Dan shuffled to the kitchen, still half asleep. He poured himself a bowl of Shreddies and thought of the time when Phil bought a 1 kilogram pack of it. _We're not a family of ten Phil..._ He thought to himself. _Not a family..._ he repeated. He'd been thinking about it a lot lately, since he and Phil had been together for nearly 5 years, he thought that maybe... just maybe, it was time to start a family. He hadn't said anything to Phil yet, how would they even go about adopting? He pushed all of these thoughts out of his head as he sat down with his breakfast at the table and switched on the TV.

Phil woke up and immediately reached for the space next to him. When all he felt was the sheets of the bed, he realized that Dan had probably already gotten up. As he rubbed his eyes and woke up a bit more, he heard the sound of the shower. He smiled as he thought of the day he and Dan had planned, they we're going to have a picnic and then going to the cinema to see_ The Hobbit._ He jumped out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. After having cereal and coffee, showering and packing the picnic basket, Dan and Phil set off for their picnic.

They walked to the local park and set down the blanket and all their food. Dan layed down on the blanket and Phil smiled down at him. They intertwined their fingers and stared up at the sky, telling each other what they saw in the snow-white clouds. It was an unusually nice day, after the terrible storm last night. They sat in silence together for a while, until Dan decided to finally ask Phil about what he was pondering during breakfast.  
"Phil," Dan said. "Do you think this would be nicer with more people?"  
"What? Do you mean with our friends?" Phil asked, confused.  
"Well, no..." Dan said, hesitantly.  
"What then?" Phil said, smiling at Dan.  
"I mean, like, with...a child." Dan said quietly.  
Phil was quiet for a moment and Dan thought, _Shit, I shouldn't have said that. This is going to be weird, oh god..._  
"I think that would be nice." Phil said after a moment of contemplation.  
"Really?!" Dan said excitedly, sitting up.  
"Well, I thought about it a lot a while ago." Phil said, "But I didn't want to bring it up, incase you might have thought it was weird." He added nervously.  
"Oh Phil, I would love to! You have no idea how long I've been thinking about it." Dan said, hugging him.  
Phil hugged Dan back harder, and kissed him lovingly on his head.  
"We're going to have a family." Phil whispered into Dan's shoulder.  
Dan grinned at Phil and they broke out into a fit of laughter and happy tears, as they hugged together on the picnic rug.  
They both layed back in the sun, feeding each other strawberries and kissing each other lightly, savouring the amazing moments that they had together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Carrie and Jack.**

"What? Pregnant? Like, for real." Jack said.  
"Yeah, for real Jackaroo." Carrie said.  
Jack took a deep breath and looked around for a bit.  
Carrie couldn't think of another word to say or anything to do, she just waited for the next words to come out of Jack's mouth.  
"Well, what are we going to do?" He said. "We can't keep it." He said quietly.  
Carrie put a protective hand over her stomach. "I wont let you do that Jack, you know.. I can't"  
"That's not what I meant." Jack said, stepping towards Carrie and putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Come inside." He said, "We can't talk where it's warm."  
Carrie didn't want to protest. She didn't want this to be a long talk with Jack, but she knew she had to be responsible and talk this out with him.

When they sat down in the lounge, the first thing Jack did was apologise.  
"I'm sorry for putting you in this situation Carrie, I never thought anything like this could happen." Carrie forgave Jack and apologised for her own stupidity, but Jack wasn't having any of it, he pinned all the blame on himself.  
After hours of arguing, talking, planning and crying, they finally came to a decision.  
"So if we can't keep this child, we give it to someone who can, alright?" Jack said, stroking Carrie's arm.  
"Yes." Carrie said, sniffing and wiping her eyes with her sleeve.  
"All that's left it finding someone, I guess." Jack said.  
"Can we do it tomorrow?" Carrie said. "I'm exhausted."  
"Of course," Jack said, "You can stay here if you'd like, I can look after you." He added.  
"No..no. I have to go home. I'm sorry Jack." Carrie said.  
Before Jack could protest, Carrie had gathered her things and was walking out of the front door.  
"Okay. I'll message you soon." Jack said, waving apathetically.

Carrie walked down the street quickly and started crying again. She was happy enough with the decision that she and Jack had made, but she wanted her baby to go to someone who would properly look after it. She wanted someone she could trust, someone who she knew, not just someone who she interviewed for five minutes. As she reached her house she stopped for a moment, but then continued walking. She didn't want to face her family just yet, she decided to go to her friends first, they were pretty much her family anyway. She walked to the end of her street and hailed a cab when the cab driver asked her where to go, all the said was "Taylor Estate apartments."

When her cab stopped she got out as fast as she could, threw the driver some money and a thank you and walked quickly inside to the elevator that lead up to Dan and Phil's apartment. When the elevator doors closed she stopped suddenly and realized, _what am I here to tell them?_ She tried to contain her thoughts and as the elevator voice said, "Level 42" and she stepped out nervously. She walked to Dan and Phil's door and knocked quietly. Phil opened the door and grinned at her, although the smile faded when he saw the look on her face. "Carrie! What a nice surprise!" Dan said, coming up behind Phil. "I need your help guys." Carrie said seriously.  
"Always." Dan said. "Anything." Phil said in the same tone and gestured for her to come inside. She stepped into the apartment and instantly burst into tears. Dan and Phil both hugged her tightly and stayed silent for a long while.

**Phil and Dan.**

Dan and Phil we're walking home from the cinema hand in hand. "That was the best film I've seen all year!" Phil said.  
"I loved the part with the wolves, and how the eagles came to save them!" Dan said, beginning to imitate an eagle.  
"Oh Dan, you are embarrassing!" Phil said, grabbing Dan's hand and pulling him towards him. "But I love you." Phil said as he planted a light kiss on Dan's cheek.  
"I love you too my little Hobbit." Dan said, patting Phil on the head.  
"I'm 6 foot!" Phil protested while standing on his toes, trying to be taller than Dan.  
They made their way into their apartment building and got into the elevator. After they passed the first floor Dan said, "Well, maybe now you're more than 6 foot."  
"Ha ha ha, very funny Dan." Phil said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.  
Dan laughed and hugged Phil from behind.  
"Well you know what Dan?" Phil said.  
"What?" Dan said.  
"I am stronger than you." Phil replied as he used all the strength he had to pull Dan up onto a piggy back on his back.  
"Phil!" Dan said, struggling. They stumbled out of the elevator and into their apartment, falling into a heap on the floor as they passed through the door.

They got up and dusted themselves off as they heard a soft knock on the door.  
They weren't expecting visitors so they both looked quite confused but Phil opened the door anyway.  
"Carrie, what a nice surprise!" Dan said.  
Carrie looked serious and worried, something was wrong. She wouldn't go to them randomly like this unless she was in trouble.  
"I need your help guys." She said. Phil was right, she was in trouble.  
"Always." Dan said, coming to the same conclusion as Phil.  
"Anything." Phil said, gesturing for Carrie to come inside.  
Dan and Phil both hugged her tightly as she cried. Dan looked over Carrie's shoulder at Phil and raised his eyebrows, Phil nodded slightly and they both stepped back from Carrie. She wiped her eyes and looked at them both in turn.  
"Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea." Dan said. Phil put his hand of Carries back and led her into the lounge room and set her down on the couch.

Carrie was quiet for a long time. Phil decided to jump right in and said,  
"What's wrong Carrie?"  
"I trust you guys to keep this to yourselves." She said seriously.  
"Of course." Dan said, putting his arm around her shoulder.  
"Well, first off, I'm pregnant." She said.  
Phil and Dan we're both completely shocked.  
_Carrie, pregnant?_ Phil put his hand on Carrie's knee and said sympathetically,  
"Oh, Carrie. Who's is it?"  
"Jack's." She said, starting to cry again.  
Phil and Dan shared a confused look but continued to comfort Carrie.  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" Dan said.  
"N-no not really." Carrie sniffed quietly. "Unless you want to take my child." She added sarcastically.  
"Wait so you're not keeping it?" Phil said.  
Dan shot him a look and shook his head slightly._ This isn't the time, Phil._ Is what Phil imagined Dan saying in his head.  
"No, me and Jack decided it's best that we adopt this child out." Carrie said sadly.  
"Oh, well that's, good, I guess." Dan said.  
Dan begun to contemplate the scenario that he knew Phil was thinking about just as Carrie got up suddenly and started walking towards the door.  
"I'm sorry," She mumbled, "I didn't mean to put this all on the both of you. I'm sorry."  
"Carrie wait!" Dan said, walking after her.

Phil walked into the hallway as Carrie turned around to face them.  
"There's something we have to tell you." Dan said, reaching out a hand to Phil.  
Phil grabbed Dan's hand and squeezed it lightly, letting Dan know that he could continue with was he was about to say.  
"I think we can help you." Dan said.  
"Help me? What do you mean?" Carrie said, looking confused.  
"Dan and I have decided..." Phil said, unaware of how to finish the sentence.  
"We're going to start a family." Dan said, finishing it for him.  
Carrie stood in the hallway, open-mouthed.  
"Oh my god, guys!" She said, her face broke out into a smile and she dashed forward to hug both of the boys. She planted a kiss on each of their cheeks and Dan and Phil grinned proudly back at her.  
Carrie took a step back and said "Wait, when you say you can help me, you don't mean..." She asked, looking down at her stomach.  
"Well, I mean, only if you.." Phil said awkwardly, squeezing Dan's hand.  
Carrie grinned at the boys. Dan and Phil exchanged a look and they didn't know if she meant it as a yes or not but they we're keen to find out.

**Sorry for waiting so long to publish this guys! I'm not very happy with how this chapter ends so any constructive criticism would be helpful and appreciated!**

**Also thank you all for the lovely reviews so far bug cyberhugs to you all! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! really really really sorry that this has taken so long. Please forgive me. I was away for Christmas and New Years and when I got back to writing it just ended up being really shitty and I'm not really happy with this chapter but I know I have to give you guys something. I think I've just lost my writers mojo for a bit.  
Also finding out about Chris and his channel this morning was really heartbreaking and I thinking I'm taking it very badly (cried all morning.) So I'm incredibly sorry if this chapter sucks of doesn't make sense but I would still really appreciate reviews.  
Thanks guys and thank you for being so patient. **

**Chapter 3**

**Carrie and Jack.**

Carrie knocked on Jack's door excitedly, keen to wait to tell him the news. She considered phoning him earlier about it, but she thought it would be better to tell him in person, especially about a subject as delicate as this. He took a long time to open the door and as Carrie waited she pondered over how Jack may take the news. He was very open minded about gay couples but the fact that they were our _friends, _and that we see them all the time, she thought me might not be as cool with that much as she first thought. Jack finally meandered to the door and opened it drowsily. "Hey Carrie." He said sleepily, before leading her inside. She took her spot on the couch much more comfortably than she had last week and Jack sat down a few minutes later with a hot cup of tea. They we're silent for a while so Carrie decided to make the first move.

"Jack, I've found someone." She said softly.  
"Oh, already? That's fantastic!" Jack said, perking up. "Who is it? Do you have a profile or something?" He added excitedly.  
I put my hand on his knee and he looked at me right in the face, when he saw the look in my face, his excitement sank.

"The thing is, I don't really know if you're going to take this particularly well, because… they're people we know." Carrie said, speaking each word carefully as if she was talking to a child.  
"Oh, like, people we know well?" He asked, shrink away a little.  
"Yes." Carrie said after a moment of silence.  
The air became tense and soundless, Jack's eyes reflected fear and somewhat astonishment.  
"But they're really good people, and I know for a fact that they can't have children on their own but I also know that this is going to make them really happy and we won't have to worry about it being awkward because they are totally okay with us seeing the baby and the-" Carrie's voice was cut off suddenly by Jack's hand over her mouth.  
"Carrie, you're babbling." He said.  
"Right." Carrie said, lowering her head and taking a deep breath.  
"Who is it?" Jack said seriously.

"Dan and Phil." Carrie said, almost inaudibly.

There was a look of shock in Jack's face for a long time after those words left Carrie's mouth.  
He finally broke the silence by saying "Them? Really? I would never have.." he trailed off after that, ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

"I had a long talk with them yesterday and it's what they both really want. But I mean, we could all meet together before anything's finalized." Carrie said.  
"Yeah, yeah of course." Jack said, trying to process all the information that was just thrown at him.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Carrie said, "But Jack, I can stay if you like." She added, smiling at him and looking deep into his eyes.  
This seemed to make Jack feel more comfortable. "I'd really like that." He smiled back a Carrie and added, "We can talk more tonight, yeah? Right now, I just wanna relax."

Carrie smiled on the outside, but thought to herself on the inside, _Oh god, what have I done?_

They had a very quiet night together and they had somehow fallen asleep on the couch, tangled up in each other. Carrie sat up slowly and pulled Jack's arms off of her without waking him. She stared at him for a moment and thought to herself, _I can't fall in love with him. If I stay here all of the time, it's inevitable. I have to cover me heart in an iron suit, fix my heart and make it bulletproof. _With that in mind, she decided to go sleep elsewhere, just so she wasn't giving Jack and mixed messages.  
Just before she crawled into Jack's bed, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened up recent calls. She scrolled for a moment and found who she was looking for, her screen lit up and read, "_Dan, Calling mobile…"_

**Dan and Phil.**

Dan was nearly asleep when he heard his phone buzzing on his bedside table. He sleepily reached over it and pawed for the answer button. When he heard the call connect, he croaked out a faint "hello."  
"Dan? It's Carrie." Said the sweet voice on the other end of the phone.

"Carrie?" Dan said, not being able to make the connection in this state of sleep. He sat up and shook Phil who was already dead to the world asleep.  
"What's up?" Dan said, rubbing his eyes.  
"I'm and Jack's. I told him, and he's pretty okay with the whole situation." She said.  
"Oh…oh that's wonderful." Dan said.  
Phil sat up and said "What is it?"  
"Hang on Carrie." Dan said into the phone. He covered the speaker and turned to Phil and said, "It's Carrie, she's with Jack, he said yes."  
Phil smiled sleepily and leant over to Dan and kissed him on the shoulder. Dan smiled down at him and went back to the phone call.  
"How about you bring him over Wednesday and we'll speak more then?" Dan said.  
"Sounds good." Carrie said, yawning.  
"Okay, see you then, and Carrie?" Dan said.  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
"Thank you." Dan said, smiling.  
"Don't thank me yet." Carrie said quietly. "Goodnight Dan."  
"Night Carrie." He said, and hung up the phone.

Dan was a little dampened about Carrie's last comment, but he was still excited about seeing her and Jack on Wednesday. He pulled the covers back down on him and Phil, and he cuddled into Phil's arms, just as easily as he always did.  
"What does this mean now?" Phil said, moving his hand up to tangle it in Dan's hair.  
"It means we're going to have a baby." Dan said, kissing Phil lightly on the lips.  
Phil smiled through the kiss and moved his body to be closer to Dan's.

"So should we cherish the sleep we can now, or make the most of our alone time?" Dan said, moving his head to kiss down Phil's neck.  
Phil took in a sharp breath and the feeling of Dan's warm lips on his cold, pale neck.

"Um.. alone time sounds good." Phil said, caught unaware by Dan's sudden explosion of lust. There were no words spoken between them but they worked together like they were one, removing clothes, kissing certain places to get the other excited. Their two bodies fit together like they were two pieces of s puzzle that were meant to be nestled next to each other.

They made love for hours, in celebration and for the fact that they were so delighted.

When Phil woke at 6am, he wasn't as tired as he thought he was going to be. In fact, he was feeling as energetic as ever. He was still engrossed in Dan and he squeezed his arms slightly to wake him up. Dan groaned and sunk further down into the sheets, not wanting to get up.  
"Don't worry, we don't have to be up for ages." Phil whispered into Dan's ear.  
"Good." Dan said blearily.

"I had the best dream ever." Phil said, kissing Dan on the cheek.  
"Yeah?" Dan said. "What was it?" He added.

"We named our baby 'Max Power'" Phil said, laughing.  
"Like on the Simpsons?" Dan said, laughing back at him.

"Yeah." Phil said, with a comic look on his face.  
"I don't think so Philly." Dan said, rolling his eyes but still smiling at his boyfriend.  
"Well, what do you think then?" Phil said, poking Dan's stomach.

This question caught Dan by surprise. _Me? What do I think? What do I want to name our child?_ His mind was occupied by this thought for a moment and he realised that it was actually happening. He was 5% scared and 95% excited.

"Daaaan?" Phil said, waving his hand in front of Dan's face to try and get his attention.

"What? Sorry." Dan said, turning his attention back to Phil.  
"Daydreaming?" Phil said, grinning.  
"Only about you." Dan said, kissing Phil on the head. They were silent for a long moment then Dan blurted out "Girl or boy?"  
Phil new exactly what he meant and replied with "Emily for a girl, Jake for a boy."

Dan smiled and said, "I really like Jake."  
Phil just smiled at Dan, taking in the joy on his face.  
"It's settled then." Phil said, lunging forward onto Dan and cuddling him into a slumber once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo parallels! Thank you to all the lovely souls that are following this story, gigantic cyber hugs to all of you!  
Hope you like this chapter, keep reading and reviewing :D xxx**

**Carrie and Jack**

Carrie was beginning to feel her morning sickness more than ever; Although it was more like morning-noon-and-night sickness, considering it would surprise her at any given time of the day. As the weeks passed by, she felt more and more guilty for leaning on Jack when she needed him, but she wasn't prepared to take their relationship any further. She worried that this baby would ruin their relationship, whatever there was left of it, and one night, she believed it was the end, when Jack came over and said they need to talk about some serious things.

Carrie was huddled up in her bed with her duvet pulled right up to her chin, reading a book called "How I Paid for College" when she heard a soft knock on her door.  
"Come in." She said soundlessly.  
The door creaked open slowly and Jack walked in, taking off his coat as he strode over to her bed.  
"Hi Jack." Carrie said, putting the book down beside her. "What's up?"

Jack sat down on the bed next to her and looked her straight in the eye. She could feel the tension in the air, and she knew in her heart that Jack was about to say something earth-shattering. She just hoped to god that it wouldn't shatter her heart as well.  
"Carrie, we need to tell your parents." Jack said seriously, taking Carrie's hands in his.  
This was not what Carrie was expecting, even though she knew that it would come up in conversation eventually.  
"Will you come with me?" Carrie said nervously to Jack.

"Of course I will." He said. "You know I will always support you no matter what you do." He added, squeezing Carrie's hand and smiling.

It took Carrie a while to figure out what to say and how to say it but with Jack's help she worked up the courage and made her way downstairs to speak to her parents.

"Mum, Dad, can we talk?" Carrie said quietly as she walked into the kitchen, holding Jack's hand.

"Of course, love, what is it?" Carrie's mum said, her eyes quickly flicking down to see their hands entwined.  
Carrie was still for a long moment, and Jack had to nudge her to remind her to speak.  
"Okay, there's no easy way to say this but, I'm pregnant, with Jack's baby."  
Carrie's parents stood quiet for a very long time. The shock on their faces was clear.  
"I'm sorry." Carrie said as a small tear escaped her eye.  
Jack squeezed Carrie's hand but was forced to let go as Carrie's father pulled her into a hug.  
"Carriebug, we'll look after you, okay? It's okay. We're not mad, it will be okay." He said.  
Carrie's mum joined the hug and whispered into Carrie's ear, "I'm going to have a grandchild."

Carrie stepped away and saw her mother wipe away a tear, which made it harder for her to drop the next bombshell.  
"The thing is mum, I'm giving the baby up for adoption. But I've already found a lovely couple who are loving and keen to have children."  
"Oh." Carrie's mum said, leaning into Carrie's father.  
"I guess everything's sorted then." Carrie's mum said, turning away slowly.  
Carrie stood awkwardly in the kitchen for a moment until Jack placed his hand on her back, leading her back up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Oh Jack, they hate me." Carrie said, collapsing down onto her bed.  
"They don't hate you Carrie. It's probably just a shock, and they need time to adjust and everything." Jack said, sitting down next to her and putting his arm around turned to Jack and looked at him in the eyes for a moment. She felt a new feeling that she hadn't felt before. A new kind of love for Jack, not just friendly love before, like she loved all of her friends. But something was different now. Carrie had the sudden urge to kiss Jack. Her eyes glanced down to Jack's lips for a second and in that second, a flicker of recognition sparked up in Jack's eyes. They crashed into a heartwarming kiss and in that moment Carrie let go of all of the doubts and fears she had ever had about him.

**Dan and Phil.**

"It's inevitable Dan!" Phil yelled. The two boys had been arguing for hours about how and when to tell their parents, Dan just wanted to leave it and tell them when they finally had the baby, but Phil wanted to tell them earlier do they would know.  
"We can't just rock up at you parent's house one Christmas and say Happy Christmas, oh and here's our child!" Phil said, with his voice full of frustration and sarcasm.  
"That's not what I meant Phil, what I meant was to tell them when the baby _arrived._" Dan said, getting angrier and angrier with every word.  
"Isn't that a bit rude? Wouldn't you want to know it your son had a child?" Phil said.  
"Phil, we're _gay,_ we're _adopting _a child. It's not the same." Dan said.

Phil was hurt by Dan's words. Dan was always reluctant about telling his parents he was gay, especially that he was gay with his roommate but Dan did want a child, but he wanted it for him and Phil. He didn't want anyone else to share in it. Especially not his parents.  
"Look Dan, I know it's hard for you, but telling them will life a huge weight off of your shoulders, I promise." Phil said, sitting down next to Dan and putting his hand on his knee.  
"I just don't know how to tell them Phil." Dan said, leaning into Phil's chest.  
Phil pulled Dan closer and kissed him on the head.  
"You know they'll understand, just like they did last time."  
"I hope so." Dan said, wrapping his arms around Phil.

Dan was sat in front of his computer a few hours later, pouring over e-mails for the Super Amazing Project. He wasn't really concentrating on the e-mails, his mind was still swimming with the ideas he and Phil had thrown around earlier that afternoon. He replayed the conversation over and over in his head and thought of all the different things that his parents would say. _Would they be disappointed, angry, happy even? _Dan thought of all of the different ways he might tell them, the phone was too impersonal, but there was no way he couldn't leave for a week just to tell them. He didn't think he had any other ways of contacting him when he remembered he talked to his family on Skype not too long ago.

"Phil! PHIL!" Dan yelled, with his face still on the screen.  
"Yeah?" Phil said, as he popped his head through Dan's bedroom door  
"I've figured out how I'm going to tell my parents!" Dan said, rather excitedly.  
"Okay, lay it on me." Phil said, laying down on Dan's bed.  
"Skype." Dan said.  
"Skype?" Phil repeated, sitting up rather quickly.  
"Yeah, I'll video call them and tell them." Dan said.  
"Okay, sure." Phil said, pulling up a chair beside Phil.

Dan opened Skype and phoned his parents. The air was thick as both the boys waited for Dan's parents to pick up on the other side. When the finally did, Dan and Phil went completely still, and they were hushed for a moment until Dan's father said.  
"Hello boys! How are you?" He was always so pleasant when Phil was around, but when Dan was alone, he took a pounding.  
"Fine thanks Dad, Mum. We have some news." Dan said, Phil placed his hand in Dan's to relax him, and a small smile broke out on Dan's face.  
"What is it honey?" Dan's mum said.  
"Well, Dan and I.." Phil began.  
"We're adopting a baby." Dan finished.

The silence on the other end was deafening, you could have heard a penny drop.


End file.
